


Worry

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short story written from Mooncake's point of view.  I know Mooncake can't really form sentences.  But he seems to understand everyone decently and knows what is going on.  Who knows what is going on inside that green head of his?I hope you guys enjoy my Final Space stories.





	Worry

I tend to keep a positive attitude. I mean, if I don't, who will? KVN? Screw that guy. My friend Gary needs me to be there to comfort him during his worst moments. Time and time again we've lost something important, or someone, because of the Lord Commander constantly chasing after us. I get maybe I'm the only key to open Final Space and all, but why does he feel the need to do this? I've never wanted to kill anyone or cause harm to others, yet somehow I always seem to bring death into the room. It gets hard. I feel like Quinn hates me. She sees me as a killer. And, she may be right. But I never kill just to kill. Sometimes she pats my head though and says "good Mooncake", so maybe she likes me a little bit. Gary loves me. This I know. He's put everything he could into protecting me, and I never could have asked for more. Although, I worry about this too. What if one day he decides enough is enough, and gets rid of me? He can only take so much hurt, so much death and pain until he snaps. I don't want him to feel like I am the cause of kitty cat's death. Or that I am the reason countless lives have been leveled due to the Lord Commander attempting to capture me for his own use. I suppose I am the cause for that...but it's not my fault. Will Gary always see it as this way? 

Maybe one day, the little bit of control Gary has will break, and he'll get mad at me. Oohh I hope not. I can't imagine Gary getting mad at me...

Quinn maybe...but not Gary.

 

What if something bad really did happen to Gary? What would I do? Some time ago a future version of the lady Quinn came back and said I would open the rift in anger if Gary died. When I heard her say that and Gary asked me "little buddy?" I felt embarrassed and nervous. I felt this way because I knew that they were telling the truth. If anyone ever did dare murder him, I would lose it. A universe where someone as caring and loyal as Gary doesn't get to be alive is a universe that doesn't deserve to exist in peace.

 

Deep down in my mind I know that isn't what he would want. Quinn and him and the crew have been working so hard to try and protect this galaxy. Their home planet, Earth, is uninhabitable. Both of them have nowhere to go now. Opening the rift and letting the Titans destroy what Gary died for would only make his death worse in the end. But no worries! At least, hopefully not. With my laser and Gary and Quinn and Lil Cato, we'll be able to take down the Lord Commander and save the universe! I can only hope that if that day ever did come, I could control myself and my grief and anger. I worry about how hard that would be...

 

But everything will be alright in the end. As long as I have him by my side, everything will be okay. Even if we're both dying and the universe is gone and all is lost...everything will still be okay. Because all I will have to do is give him a hug, and everything is right again.


End file.
